the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Space Object Dynamics
Space objects have many characteristics, the main ones being there face and limbs, which most stars and planets have both, but, why do they have them let alone how do they get them? Body itself Planets Planets are not built to live in extreme temperatures unlike stars, rocky planets can withstand extreme heat better than gas giants but both have there limitations, like Hot Jupiters and how they lose there atmosphere and get much more damage than rocky planets but rocky planets aren't built for huge heat either and have a limit till they can get into huge pain due to the heat or perish in the heat like the Kepler 70 planets as one perished in the heat but the other is barely alive but painfully. Stars Stars are built to withstand huge temperatures and to go through many phases and determining on the star type the face will have different composition but extremely similar appearances. Nebula and Galaxies Nebula and galaxies are made up of mainly gas and sometimes stars, which with this can cause more defects with them than any other species. They would be the most fragile as not being a solid figure. Comets Comets are built much more differently than anything else. They are meant to lose mass and create a tail, with this they create a sheet over themselves which they would lose and create there beautiful tail without feeling a thing. When getting close to a star they would use there tail as a shield to stay cool and survive the close distance. Limbs Arms Formation Arms are formed on objects at birth, after the body if formed the arms start forming with it, but take 5 million years to complete forming(after planet formation), but theirs a catch, the object must be within a certain size to have them. Objects small enough (example Florence) will either never grow arms or rarely grow arms, at this size its basically 50% chance, but at Oumuamua size it would be impossible, but if big enough it can be non spherical yet have arms. But it also cannot be to big, the maximum is around 0.5 light year, which is why Nebula or Galaxies never have arms because there to big to possibly form. Post mature formation As most objects can form arms right away, theirs also some that can't, prime example being J1407b. They are incapable of forming due to the area around them being to cluttered or full to have any space to form, and basically are incapable to form until the area is cleared and then later on will form, but much later and possibly would be a much longer process as the protoplanetary disc would have dissipated and most of the resources needed for formation and are inaccessible which gives a more likely chance for limbs to be more distorted/broken and much weaker and possibly completely defective. Legs Yes legs can also form on a object, but this is more than extremely rare to happen, as only one out of ten million stars or one out of a billion planets would even form them. In this universe legs would be pretty much the same as a second pair of arms except the post mature formation would not happen and instead would form on the bottom of the planet instead of the sides, and later on would form on the sides but this is extremely rare and almost never happens. Characteristics Arms are built to be strong and withstand a lot, they can withstand basically any temperature, and any gravity except black holes, where there to powerful to exist and have no spot to rest and are sucked into the object. As existing on stars this means they can withstand super huge temperatures too. Arms are basically solid but can stretch but is rarely needed, they wouldn't have blood or anything similar as evidenced with HE 0437-5439. Defects Arms can form wrong, and it can be as small as thinner and weaker, to completely broken and disfunctional. These are rare but happen. They can form well at first and later on can be completely distorted. But you really shouldn't fear this as these are very uncommon to happen. Face Formation Unlike arms, which take up to 10 million years to form, the face is near instantly formed, within as little as a million years at most. Unlike arms they can form on almost anything. As for planets, if its a rocky planet it forms on the surface but if its a gas giant it forms within the atmosphere, and for stars they form above, nebula and galaxies form near anywhere above the nebula as long as its either irregular or a elliptical galaxy, for spiral galaxies they form dead center of the galaxy. Structure Stars Faces are strong, but not nearly as strong as arms. For stars they would have to change appearance to suit he extreme temperature, and would have to change complete chemical structure to stay in tact which would change the color, examples are the degenerate stars like White Dwarfs and Neutron Stars. Black Holes Black Hole's are really unexplainable, the face floats above the event horizon but it is currently unknown why they look red, are completely different to other stars, or why the eyes even glow. Its possible they are formed from a special yet unknown substance to exist around the black holes. Planets, moons, etc. Planets faces form on different areas based on the type. If its a rocky planet or moon or even an asteroid the face forms on the surface. But for gas giants they would form within there atmospheres but are more vulnerable. like WASP-12b, with the atmosphere melting off of himself so would his face as they are basically connected. Eyes Eyes are probably the most fragile part of the body, for planets and even stars its possible to go blind or get a black eye. The worst kind of blindness possible is the kind Draugr got usually caused from being within 1 AU of a supernova, which is extremely rare as the planet would very likely be destroyed in the process. Defects Faces can also get defects, these can go as far as a bigger or smaller eye to literally being completely distorted, like arms this is super rare but does happen but, most common for distortion in nebula or irregular galaxies. Another defect is for stars where they cannot cope with there temperature like for when they become white dwarfs or neutron stars, and this would give pretty disastrous results as the face isn't able to withstand temperature it can give a appearance of literally melting off. Core Function Cores function for each different species, for asteroids, nebula, and galaxies they aren't needed and except for galaxies they almost never have them, for galaxies they are quite common but can also not have a central black hole but would still function. But for planets and stars they are mandatory. Planets cores would work differently determining the type, if rocky they would permanently live in eternal slumber and function to keep the planet in shape. For gas giants they work differently, similar to planets they are in near eternal slumber and keep the planet functioning, but can possibly be freed by becoming a Chthonian Planet and then living the rest of the planets days for them until there inevitable fate. For stars its much different, determining on the star the core sleeps longer or needs more energy to keep functioning for the star. But for all stars eventually they do release their body and free the core, that being a White Dwarf or neutron star. But the star could either supernova to form a neutron star, or supernova or fall into themselves an create a black hole. For a black hole the core dies along with the star and the core is revived into a new body. Black Holes would have a core, this being the singularity, a point within the object that would incinerate anything it comes in contact with, it is unknown if they are alive as its impossible to find out. Category:Browse